Alien X
Alien X is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from The Forge of Creation. 'Backstory' Ben acknowledges Alien X as his strongest and most powerful alien; however, he cannot afford the cost that comes with becoming the alien. Alien X is capable of warping reality at will. He has a black body filled with tiny white stars, white hands, green eyes and three horns protruding from his head. He has three personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Ben, the voice of reason. All three speak together when Alien X speaks. In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, two of the three personalities must agree to do so. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best, leaving Alien X's body trapped in place. 'Powers and Abilities' Alien X has shown to be omnipotent, able to warp reality and time/space itself, becoming nearly invincible. His reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. Because he is Ben's most powerful alien or Ben thinks, as Dwayne states that he is not the most powerful alien in the Codon Stream, but carries the most risk. 'Weaknesses' In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo of that universe transformed into Alien X and was stuck in the form for nearly a year. On another note, despite his omnipotence, he is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth respectively have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians steal his omnipotent cosmic abilities and powers for themselves. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Alien X first appears in X = Ben + 2, where Alien X stops a flood caused by a broken dam. After much fruitless argument, Ben convinces Serena and Bellicus to transform him into another alien (mostly by insulting them). He swears off using Alien X afterward, as it is not worth the price even when there is immeasurably strong and powerful universal power that comes with the form. *In Darkstar Rising, Kevin suggests to use Alien X against Darkstar. Ben declines as there would be no stopping him if he had absorbed Alien X. *Alien X returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge Of Creation, Ben halfheartedly used Alien X in hopes of locating the Forge of Creation in his last-ditch effort to stop Ultimate Aggregor from obtaining the universe's greatest power. It was revealed that Ben and Kevin hacked the Ultimatrix offscreen and devised a special lock system to prevent bad guys, like Albedo, from transforming to Alien X. With this, using Alien X now requires two keys to be inserted to unlock Alien X. While Alien X is being hidden from the playlist, the keys that which unlocks him are being kept by Gwen and Kevin, who both own one of the keys. After transforming, Bellicus and Serena start debating about other things as usual. Suddenly Paradox appears, telling Ben that he would not be able to convince Bellicus and Serena to help him out today. Also, Paradox puts himself in danger by going into the presence of Bellicus and Serena who almost voted to destroy him, and changes, Ben and himself back into his human form before they could come to a vote. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancement made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 is he can now be used longer. 'Trivia' *In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Ben made a deal with Bellicus and Serena that allowed him to use Alien X freely. In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Ben reveals that the deal was cancelled. Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warping Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Aliens Category:White Aliens